My Boss's Son
by Novelicious
Summary: Daisuke Niwa has just landed a job as the secretary to Hiwatari Inc. the biggest and most powerful corporation in all of Japan. He's also got himself a boyfriend, Satoshi Hikari. Never the two shall meet. Right? Wrong. [DaisukeSatoshi]


**Title:** My Boss's Son

**Author:** Novelicious

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Satoshi. I just sleep with him when Daisuke's busy and Satoshi's drunk.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Note:** This would be my first ever DaisukeSatoshi fic! claps Well, I mainly write romantic comedies (if only life could be so awesome), so that's what this is. And, yes, Satoshi did lie about his last name. That's about all I have to say. Oh, right, I'm lazy so it may take me a while to update, if I don't forget about this story completely.

**Summary:** Daisuke Niwa has just landed a job as the secretary to Hiwatari Inc. - the biggest and most powerful corporation in all of Japan. He's also got himself a boyfriend, Satoshi Hikari. Never the two shall meet. Right? Wrong. DaisukeSatoshi

**Notes:** Don't know Takeshi or Satoshi's fathers' names, so I made them up. Well, I made up Takeshi's father's name. Satoshi's father's name is the same as the series creator's.

**Date Begun:** October 8, 2005

**Date Posted:** October 8, 2005

**Chapter 1 **- Perfect Day

_"On this perfect day,  
__Nothing's standing in my way  
__On this perfect day,  
__When nothing can go wrong  
__It's the perfect day,  
__Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
__I could stay, forever as I am"  
_**—Perfect Day by Hoku**

"You sound happy."

"I _am_ happy. What's wrong with being happy?" 21-year-old Daisuke Niwa said into the phone, keeping it pressed to his ear with his shoulder as he adjusted his tie. "You've got to keep a positive attitude in these kinds of situations."

His boyfriend/lover, 22-year-old Satoshi Hikari, chuckled. "It's been so long since I had a job interview that I've forgotten what it's like."

Daisuke was getting ready for his job interview with Hiwatari Inc, a major corporation who controlled everything that went on and frequently bought small businesses to expand.

The whole thing sounded horrible to Daisuke. However, he needed the money and his real skill, drawing, wasn't exactly a profession that would reel in the money right away.

Satoshi, on the other hand, already had a job, working as a personal assistant to someone he frequently referred to as an "uptight, tyrannical bastard" with "no other interest than making me miserable." Daisuke had suggested Satoshi quit, but, for whatever reason, Satoshi said he couldn't do that.

Daisuke examined himself in the mirror one more time and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Which company is this interview for anyway?" Satoshi asked, sounding distracted. "Hang on." Daisuke heard him murmur something to someone before returning, "Sorry about that."

"Ah ah ah. I don't want to jinx it. You'll find out if I get the job." Daisuke teased. Hiwatari Inc was known for being prompt. They could decide within ten minutes of meeting you whether or not you were fit to work there.

Daisuke could only hope the odds were on his side.

Satoshi chuckled again. "Alright, Dai-chan. Meet me down at the café after your interview. We'll have lunch."

"Alright. Bye." Daisuke hanged up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "It's now or never, Niwa. Pull yourself together."

* * *

"Niwa, was it? Daisuke Niwa?" Yukiru Hiwatari peered over the top of his glasses at the nervous redhead sitting in front of him. Of course, he supposed Niwa-san wouldn't be so nervous if Yukiru would at least smile or put on the friendly, yet aloof mask he wore all the time.

But it was just so fun seeing him squirm.

"Y-Yes, Hiwatari-sama." The young man stammered, then cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. "I mean, _yes_, Hiwatari-sama." He said more clearly.

Yukiru smiled briefly. "Well, let's get down to business, hm?" He looked through his papers. "According to your resume, you have a great many secretarial skills you believe could benefit this company."

Daisuke's eyes widened slightly, then his face flushed as red as his hair. "Yes, Hiwatari-sama."

"Also according to your resume, you previously worked as the office assistant to Hoji Saehara, police chief?"

Daisuke nodded without blushing this time. "For two years, yes."

Yukiru set down the resume. "Well, I have all I need to know. Welcome to the Hiwatari team, Mr. Niwa. You've got the job."

"Seriously?" Daisuke asked, getting to his feet and beaming. "Thank you, Hiwatari-sama!"

"No problem. I think you'll be just what this company needs." Yukiru said with a smile, standing up and shaking Daisuke's hand. "Can you start tomorrow?"

"You bet I can!"

"Alright. Be here by no later than ten o'clock sharp. It was nice meeting you, Niwa-san."

"Okay! See you then!"

* * *

"Satoshi," Yukiru said as he stepped into his office, watching as his son put away the papers he'd been working on. "What is the name of that…" Yukiru tried not to make a face. "_boy_ you're dating?"

"Daisuke Niwa, father. I believe we've been over this before. If you do _anything_ to hurt him, I _swear_ I'll—"

"Don't look so worried." Yukiru interrupted with a smile. "I was just curious."

Satoshi eyed his father warily. He was definitely hiding something, but Satoshi had plans to meet Daisuke in a few short minutes and had no time to pry. He shrugged it off. "Suit yourself."

"You know, it's not very nice to hide things from people. I bet he'd be _proud_ to know that his boyfriend is the son of the owner of such a prestigious company."

Satoshi fought the urge to roll his eyes. "We've been over this, too. I'd rather not go around flaunting my money and status. Besides, Daisuke hates this company and everything it stands for."

"You don't say. How interesting."

Satoshi frowned. "_What_ exactly is so interesting?"

"Nothing, nothing. Weren't you leaving?"

Satoshi's frown deepened, but his eyes caught sight of the clock and he quickly grabbed his coat and headed out the door, missing the smirk that crossed his father's face the moment he stepped out the door.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Satoshi asked, taking a sip of his coffee and looking over Daisuke.

The redhead was glaring at him, though his cheeks were red. "Why did you put that stuff about my secretarial skills being valuable to the company in there? I mean, if you offer to write someone's resume, you don't just—"

Satoshi hid a smile behind his hand. "Well, you should have asked to see the resume before you just handed it in. Besides, it's true."

"Still…" Daisuke's face turned a deeper shade of red and he finished the last of his tea. "Nevermind. Thanks."

Satoshi paused for a moment, then raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"How did your interview go?"

"Oh!" Daisuke laughed. "I got the job. They want me to start tomorrow and—" He paused as he heard his cell phone ring and picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hey, Mom! Yeah, I got the job. How's Jii-chan?"

It was about then that Satoshi tuned him out. Once Daisuke and his mother got started, they could talk for hours. However, this never irritated him. He found Daisuke's dedication to his family to be increasingly adorable.

Satoshi could never have that sort of bond with his family, what little of it he had. At least Daisuke had never found the need to ask questions.

Satoshi, on the other hand, knew just about everything about Daisuke, from his favorite color to the socks he was wearing on Christmas ten years ago.

"But, _Mom_!" Daisuke was protesting once Satoshi tuned back in. "_Why_? Why can't he go stay with—with Riku? _When_? But then he's going to be talking about her _all_ the time! Can't he stay with you?"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow as Daisuke deflated, looking as though he was going to start pouting any second.

Yes. There it was. The pout.

"Fine. He can come over tomorrow. I'll leave a key under the mat since I'll be at work." Daisuke murmured, sounding depressed. He put a little more enthusiasm in his voice. "No, no, it's fine. We can get to know each other better, I guess. Yeah. Love you, too. Bye."

Satoshi stared at Daisuke silently as the redhead hung up his phone and stared at his tea cup. He then seemed to notice Satoshi's gaze and met it, sighing.

"My cousin Dark's coming over. He broke up with his girlfriend and Mom's making him stay with me to 'recuperate'." Daisuke groaned. "Oh god. I wonder how long it'll take Riku to call me."

"You're a very fascinating person, Daisuke Niwa." Satoshi said with a quiet chuckle. "You should probably go fix up that apartment of yours. It's a mess."

"Well, who's fault is that, hm? Not _all_ the clothes on the floor leading to my bedroom are mine, you know." Daisuke retorted, giving Satoshi a pointed look.

The blue-haired man smirked. "Point taken."

* * *

**To:** Daisuke Niwa  
**Fr: **Riku Harada **  
Re: **Your Jerk of a Cousin!

Ooooh, I can't believe that—that… oooh! You've probably already heard that we broke up, but I wanted to tell you the truth before he could get to you.

You'll never believe who I found him in bed with! Guess!

That's right! RISA! And he had the NERVE to tell me that he mistaked her for me! Yeah RIGHT! Like my hair is that long. And, besides, she's grown a whole inch over the summer so I'm shorter (hence the new email. You like?)

I'm so mad I could scream! As soon as I find out where Emiko's hiding him, I'll kill him! I swear I will! You just watch!

Riku

P.S. How did your interview go?

* * *

**To:** Daisuke Niwa **  
Fr: **Risa Harada **  
Re: **Before Riku Gets To You

I practically had to shove her off the computer so I don't know if she got to you first or not but DON'T BELIEVE HER! She's just jealous because Dark likes me more than her.

I'll tell you what happened. See, me and Dark were just watching TV and drinking a little champagne. And, before you even go there, I had one glass and he had, like, none, because he was all, "Riku says I shouldn't drink that shit anymore."

So, then, we were watching this movie and this girl and this guy were devouring each other for an hour and a half and I said that wasn't possible and Dark said it so was and he had experience and I said no he didn't and it wasn't possible and he said he did and it is and I said no and he said yes and before I knew it I'd asked him to prove it and there he was proving it.

The fact that we happened to be watching this movie and proving this fact on a bed doesn't mean that we were going to—to doing anything Riku might think we were going to do.

Anyway, she threw him out and isn't speaking to me. Speaking of which, do you know where he is? I'm kind of worried, since, you know, Riku threw that bottle of champagne at him. I assume that hurt.

Risa

* * *

**To:** Daisuke Niwa **  
Fr: **Dark Mousey **  
Re: **Me

Hey, little cousin. How have you been? So, Auntie Emiko told you I'm crashing at your place for the next few months weeks days. I really appreciate it, man.

Riku's pissed at me. I'll explain everything when I get there.

And if you happen to talk to her at any point, could you maybe convince her to answer my calls?

Dark

P.S. I hope you have silk sheets. Please tell me you at least have that much going for you.  
P.P.S. Auntie Emiko says you have a boyfriend. That's fine. Just not anywhere in the apartment while I'm there. I don't want to be, like, sitting on the couch and then suddenly think "Oh my god, what if they did it _here_", you know?

* * *

**To:** Riku Harada **  
Fr: **Daisuke Niwa  
**Re: **Your Jerk of a Cousin!

Yes, Dark is a jerk.

No, I don't know where he's staying.

Yes, you should kill him.

No, I won't help you hide the body

Daisuke

P.S. Yeah, I did get the job, thanks for asking.

* * *

**To** Risa Harada  
**Fr: **Daisuke Niwa **  
Re: **Before Riku Gets To You

She got to me.

Can I just ask why you and Dark were sitting on a _bed_, drinking champagne, and making out, in the first place?

No, I don't know where he is, but if I hear from him, I'll ask him if he's okay. Don't worry. There's nothing inside that head to damage.

Daisuke

* * *

**To:** Dark Mousey **  
Fr: **Daisuke Niwa **  
Re: **Me

You ass.

Daisuke

P.S. No, I do not have silk sheets and I will not be buying any purely for your benefit.  
P.P.S. It's none of your business where me and my boyfriend do each other. Which we do. Each other, I mean. And we've done it just about everywhere in this apartment. Including the bed you're going to sleep in. Sweet dreams…


End file.
